Girl, Boy, Boy
by FirePhoenixGirl
Summary: I cant take this anymore Ron all you ever do is act like you know me like no one else" "I DO you cant break up with me" Ron is a controling loser. Hermione loves someone else, that someone loves her. Much to Rons DISAPOINTMENT !


**

* * *

**

Hi this is my first story, I hope you like. FYI Draco and Hermione are friends and Ron and Hermione are dating. Ron hates Draco, Draco hates Ron, Ron loves Hermione, Hermione loves Ron, Draco loves Hermione but won't admit it and Hermione loves Draco again she is shy. There we go.

**One girl and her cheating boyfriend**

**Chapter One**

**Unsure Thoughts**

**FirePhoenixGirl**

Two girls sat on a bench in the Transfiguration Courtyard, one, who had brown hair, was reading her Charms book. The girl on her right side had dark brown hair, though usually blond, was trying to take the book off of her. Hermione Granger and Cecelia Phoenix where waiting for Draco Malfoy so they could go to Hogsmead, much to Ron's displeasure.

Cecelia wanted to know why Hermione had turned Ron down about Hogsmeadand had said she was going with Cecelia and Draco which caused more arguments.

"Tell me" she demanded, her head was running over every lie Hermione could think off, of course she could read her mind but she really wanted her to say it aloud.

"Celia, please I don't really know. I feel really unsure about Ron lately; he is always running away so I thought I'd play his game. Am I a bad person?" she asked pleadingly and searching her friends' expression for an answer she may not give.

Celia just laughed, by accident the veela way, and a group of boys stopped and stared at her which caused her to throw the bench at them. A cold laughter boomed in the surroundings, Hermione jumped though Cecelia stayed calm.

"DRACO" 'Mione screamed, "HERMIONE" he yelled back, they both laughed and hugged a lot longer than usual. Cecelia watched her cousin and best friend with a mischievous smirk, a pulled out her camera and took a picture of this.

A few minutes later, the two still hugging, Ron, Harry, Lavender and Parvaticame round the corner. Lavender was trying to get Ron to break-up with Hermione, the trio heard this and saw Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Blaise and Neville, and they went to greet them.

"Um, guys the Yule Ball is in two DAYS and us lot" Ginny pointed at everyone other than Hermione "don't have dates". They all nodded, Ginny was the drama queen sometimes, especially when it came to clothes and dances. But really she was sporty, funny, and boyish at times and was a great listener when it came to feelings.

So they walked along to the carriages outside of the front gate, Hermione saw the thestrals, a skeletal winged horse, she stroked one withher free arm that wasn't linked with Ginny's.

As the eight climbed into the carriage they found themselves squashed since two very large boys decided to join. Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione found herself squashed between Ginny and Draco, this made things for her embarrassing.

* * *

"So who are you going to the ball with?" Draco asked Hermione once they were able to breathe. "Ron" Hermione answered unaware of her sad tone which caused them all to stare at her.

* * *

"Hermione if you don't like Ron anymore just break-up with him. Plus I don't want a date nor does Luna, Daphne and Blaise so were going as a group, you can join us" Cecelia said once they got into GladragsWizard wear. Hermione nodded, she was so unsure of her relationship, lately Ron didn't spend any time withher; he spent time with Lavender Brown that's it.

"You gonna have your hair in a bun again" Daphne told her while grabbing a green dress witha flower ruffle attached to the empire waist with a sweetheart neckline. She rushed off to the dressing room before Hermione could answer; Hermione was definitely having trouble finding a dress while Cecelia and Ginny were on their 4th.

Once Cecelia and Ginny found their dresses she helped Hermione but went were Hermione never did the expensive part, very expensive dresses. One stood out it was purple with a sweetheart neckline but Cecelia wanted to see all of them on her.

When a horrible one was on her Ginny pretended to gag while Cecelia was horror struck and Daphne being a total drama queen fainted. Then there was the purple dress and she knew Daphfainted with pleasure while Cecelia and Ginny couldn't stop and told her she had to keep spinning around.

_

* * *

_

_With the boys and for some strange reason Luna_

Draco stood there watching himself in the mirror, no matter how nice he was, how many compliments he gave her, she never took any notice. But that was going to change in two days; he thought as he took of a pair of trousers and put his jeans back on. He wondered over towards the rest of the tuxes which took to his notice a sleek black one which fitted perfectly.

Blaisehowever was going on and on about how Ginny was looking lovely, he had a big, big crush on her. Neville was slightly worried being with two Slytherins and then there was _Luna_. "Uh, Luna what are you doing in the men's area of the shop?" Neville asked as she read her magazine which Ginny said would boost her fashion and make-up ideas.

"Waiting for you guys because your all very slow" said Luna, they nodded, they were slow it Blaise what felt like a year to get changed.

Once they had finally finished and got some shoes, which took a couple of hundred years too, and brought hair products they headed to The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

They saw the girls, their jaws dropped; the girls pouted and made puppy dog eyes which made Draco fall head over heels for Hermione, _again._So walking to the carriages what do you see three walking piles of bags with five girls chatting about boys in whispers?

Yep that is exactly what Ernie and Harry saw, strange they thought at the same time when Ginny said "you know that you three could just cast Wingardium Leviosa on the bags?"

Draco groaned and moaned "Hermione please, please help?" He was practically begging her for help as he did puppy dog eyes. Her heart melted and took some bags.

They got onto a carriages which was the once with Harry Potter and Ernie McMillan, Harry smiled at Luna and took a deep breathe to build up his confidence.

"Luna do you want to go to the ball withme?" he asked and the girls practically squealed at this and then pretended to be chatting to the guys while secretly listening to Luna Lovegoods answer to this question.

"Yeah are we going as friends again or are we going as a couple?" she asked blushing slightly as she ended the question, Harry also blushed which made the girls squeal.

"You'd think Harry just asked Luna to marry him" Neville muttered to Draco and Blaise watched the girls suddenly talking about weddings as he said it.

"I would marry someone who isnt fully english and has a secretive side" said Ginny who always likes the challege "Hermione?"

"Dunno" she replied her thoughts were else wear.


End file.
